Jalousie
by Kilimiria
Summary: Drabbles sur ASiB : Entre l'attitude suspecte de Sherlock et cette femme mystérieuse qui semble faire couler beaucoup d'encre, Molly commence à avoir des soupçons …
1. Le Cadeau

**Jalousie :**

**Résumé : **Drabbles sur ASiB : Entre l'attitude suspecte de Sherlock et cette femme mystérieuse qui semble faire couler beaucoup d'encre, Molly commence à avoir des soupçons …

**Disclaimer : **_Sherlock _est une création de Steven Moffat et Mark Gattis, mais pas de moi. Les dialogues en italique sont extraits de l'épisode « A Scandal in Belgravia » (« Un Scandale à Buckingham »). Je ne possède rien et ne gagne donc pas d'argent en publiant ces textes ici.

**A/N : **En ce moment, c'est le stress des premiers examens de l'année. Alors, pour relâcher la pression, quoi de mieux que de martyriser cette pauvre Molly ? Un petit recueil de drabbles, trois précisément, POV Molly, postés sous peu. Bonne lecture !

Le cadeau :

Oh mon Dieu ! Oh-mon-Dieu ! Sherlock Holmes m'a embrassée ! Sur la joue, certes, mais il m'a embrassée ! Il a aussi dit qu'il était désolé ! Une minute ? Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ? Ne me dites pas que … Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai pas gémit comme ça ! Enfin, j'espère … Ah ! Ca va ! Ce n'est que le portable de Mr Holmes … Sherlock. Attendez ? Ca va ? ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! C'est quoi, cette sonnerie ? 57 textos ? Qu'est-ce que le docteur Watson entend par là ? Le doute s'insinue en moi …

Il se retourne et se dirige vers la cheminée. Une fois de plus, il m'a totalement oubliée, et mon paquet avec. Bien sûr. Il prend un petit cadeau au milieu des autres. Rouge, comme le mien. Délicatement enrubanné, comme le mien. Il semble étrange – enfin, plus étrange que d'habitude - , ailleurs, presque fasciné. Et puis, d'un coup, il s'en va.

_« Excusez-moi. J'ai dit : excusez-moi. »_

Son ton est cassant, sans appel. Ce présent ne nous regarde pas, il le fait clairement comprendre.

Mon cœur bat trop vite mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas à cause de ce baiser. J'ai un goût bizarre au travers de la gorge. Quelque chose d'amer, de désagréable.

Que cherche-t-il à cacher ? Que contient ce cadeau ? Et surtout, qui le lui envoit ?

Milles questions bouillonnent dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas son sens de la déduction, mais je suis sûre que c'est quelqu'un qui lui est cher. Sinon, il n'aurait pas eut cette expression. Faites que ce soit son frère, sa sœur, son cousin, sa mère … Un membre de sa famille. Mais pas ce à quoi je pense ! Surtout pas !

Il avait l'air inquiet. Trop inquiet à mon goût. Mon cœur tambourine. J'ai l'impression que les autres ne remarquent rien. Mais moi, j'ai mal. Comme si quelque avait planté avec délectation une aiguille au plus profond de ma poitrine.

Je crois que je ne vais pas rester très longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de voir le visage qu'il aura en revenant dans le salon. Autant rester dans le doute, je préfère cela plutôt que d'avoir la confirmation de mon hypothèse.

Dommage, la soirée s'annonçait bien. Joyeux Noël, Molly Hooper …


	2. Le Cadavre

Le Cadavre :

Pourquoi suis-je là, déjà ? Pourquoi je m'inflige ça ?

Il est là, face à moi, avec l'homme censé être son frère. Quand on m'a appelé il y a une heure pour sortir un corps de la morgue, j'ai dit oui sans réfléchir. Je voulais le revoir. Mais passé la première impulsion, alors que je disposais ce cadavre anonyme sur la table d'autopsie, je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur.

J'ai peur. Peur de savoir ce qui va se passer. Peur de voir mes doutes se confirmer.

Je dégage le visage, tremblante. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

_« Montrez-moi le reste du corps. »_

Comment cela ? Le reste du corps ? Je m'exécute. Il la reconnaît. Quelque chose, une expression fugace et presque imperceptible, vient frôler son visage. Un dixième de seconde, j'ai l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Il y a quelque chose au fond de ses yeux. Un minuscule instant qui prend de l'ampleur dans mon esprit, s'ajoutant à la longue liste de mes interrogations.

Dès qu'il est sortit, je pose la question à son frère :

_« Comment il a fait pour la reconnaître…pas par son visage ? »_

Il me jette un regard mi-navré mi-condescendant, ce genre de regard dont on déteste être l'objet. Maintenant j'en suis sûre. Ce corps, c'est celui de cette autre, cette inconnue, cette femme. _La_ femme. Celle qui a offert ce cadeau à Sherlock, celle qui a réussit, quelques instant, à briser son visage impassible et son air supérieur.

Je la hais.

Elle est peut-être morte, mais je la hais. Je me réjouis même qu'elle soit étendue là, le visage lacéré. Je ne me reconnais plus.

Sur le coup, je voudrais avoir sa cravache sous la main. Je m'imagine frapper ce cadavre sans relâche, pour lui faire payer de m'avoir volé ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Son cœur.


	3. Le Portable

Le portable :

J'ai repris espoir. Elle est morte, j'ai donc ma chance. Je pourrais en profiter. Bien que Sherlock n'ai pas l'air très fragile, affaiblit ou effondré. C'est bon signe !

Il scanne un portable, celui d'une femme. Pas de sa copine, selon ses dires. Je croise les doigts dans la poche de ma blouse. Soudain, il s'exclame :

_« Elle a envoyé ce portable à mon adresse ! et elle adore jouer ! »_

Oh oh oh. Une minute. C'est quoi ce délire ? ! Elle adore jouer ? Qui est elle ? Pas celle de la dernière fois, ça c'est sûr. Mais une autre ?

Il jubile un instant, tape quelque chose sur le portable et puis … plus rien. Il affiche un air déçut. Ouf, ça fait partie de son catalogue d'expression faciale. Pas de regard énamouré ni de désespoir passager.

Le problème, avec les doutes, c'est qu'ils sont tenaces. Et celui-là, il reste, imperturbable. Il y en a une autre. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il y a une femme dans la vie de Sherlock Holmes. Une femme qui n'est pas Mrs Hudson. Non. Quelque chose de plus fort, de plus profond, la relie à lui. Et ce n'est pas moi.


End file.
